


Haciendo Tratos

by Asmodeus1987



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Hiccup lidia con sus alas cortadas.AU de HTTYD3. Secuela de Autodestrucción.Respuesta #2 al Reto "Fuck the Canon" del Grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.





	Haciendo Tratos

**Author's Note:**

> Categoría: AU (Toothless se separó de Hiccup por razones algo distintas que el canon), Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Respuesta #3 al Reto "Fuck the Canon" del Grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.
> 
> Dedicación especial: A todos mis friggs que sufren en estos momentos. Fui incapaz de dejar el drabble pasado con un desenlace tan vacío de esperanza.

" _Una noche recordarás_

_Cómo hicimos contacto_

_y después nos fuimos por caminos separados_."

-Journey.

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup aún soñaba con caer.

Al despertar, no podía evitar pensar en qué seguir cayendo sería mejor que continuar así.

Cada fibra de su ser  _anhelaba_ volar. Cada una de sus venas, cada uno de sus huesos, extrañaban la ligereza de deslizarse por los cielos.

Hiccup odiaba ser un punto fijo en la tierra. Se sentía castigado de cierta manera.

Un año así, había sido un eterno cautiverio. Y nadie podía culparlo por haberse ausentado en mente y corazón.

Eret ayudaba. Snotlout y Astrid también. Por lo menos, lo intentaban. Entre los tres, las responsabilidades de Berk eran bien divididas, y eran tan eficientes en su constante apoyo, que nadie se daba cuenta del verdadero desinterés que Hiccup tenía por el asunto.

Luego, después de un año, Valka se fue.

"Tenemos que buscarla." Astrid había sido la primera en hablar una vez que todos se habían reunido en la privacidad de la choza Haddock. "Hiccup, podría estar en peligro."

Hiccup, por supuesto, conocía bien a su propia sangre. "Astrid, mi madre es la última mujer en esta isla que podría considerarse indefensa."

"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Qué nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados?"

Por sobre la cabeza de Astrid, Hiccup intercambió una larga mirada con Eret. Nadie quería decirlo, pero todos lo estaban pensando.

Valka se había ido en busca de Cloudjumper, rompiendo la regla de oro número uno de esta Nueva Era en la que vivían.

Hiccup tragó saliva, la idea ganó peso y lógica, entre más tiempo le dio vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios culparla? Por supuesto que una Haddock no hubiera podido resistir la insolación. Mucho menos, cuando la mujer había pasado más años en compañía del dragón, que con su propia familia.

Aun así, Hiccup la odió un poco.  _-¿Cómo te atreves hacerme esto, otra vez, Ma'?_

"De acuerdo." Hiccup suspiró. "Mandaremos un par de barcos a revisar las islas cercanas. Puede que regrese por su propia cuenta."

Astrid, aun suspicaz, frunció el ceño. "Yo dirigiré uno de los escuadrones."

"Genial. Diviértete."

Ojos cerúleos rodaron. "No te lastimaria levantar tu trasero de tu trono, de vez en cuando, para ayudarnos."

"Oye-"

"¡Hah! ¿Cómo crees que el Lindo Jefe estirara sus piernas de más? Puede que se enchueque en el proceso." Snotlout se interpuso entre los dos en medio de la mesa con un tono demasiado alto, y demasiado forzado de humor. "Vamos, Astrid. Cualquier movimiento súbito y al anciano se le caerá la otra pierna."

Distraída, Astrid actuó de manera usual: enfadada, y resignada. Salió de la choza aun luciendo con sus frustraciones a flor de piel, y Hiccup sabía que un día de estos, la chica explotaría sobre él con unos buenos hachazos.

Snotlout fue otro vikingo, en cuanto fueron dejados a solas. "Tiene razón. A ver cuando se te da la gana salir de esta cueva y ayudar con la recolección de comida para el invierno."

Hiccup hizo una mueca. "Pero, chicos, ustedes están haciendo  _tan buen_ trabajo."

"Necesitas dejar de esconderte." Eret también se metió en favor de Snotlout. Algo verdaderamente milagroso. "Ha pasado un año, Hiccup. El pueblo ha respetado tu luto-"

"Toothless no ha muerto." Hiccup sintió algo dentro, que por trescientos días, no había sentido: coraje. Se levantó de su asiento de rebote, sus puños golpeando la mesa con vehemencia. "No hay ningún luto de por medio."

"¡No sabríamos notar la diferencia, con la cara larga de amargura que te cargas todo el tiempo!" Snotlout no retrocedió a su repentino fervor. Sus propios puños se clavaron en la madera, nariz a nariz con su Jefe. "Primero fue Stoick. Luego, los dragones. Ahora Valka. Hiccup, despierta ya de tu pequeño carnaval de auto-lástima, antes de que nos encontremos con una rebelión en nuestras manos. No eres el único que los extraña-"

"No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo-"

"¡Deja de actuar como idiota! Nuestra gente te necesita."

"¿Para qué?" Hiccup vociferó, con un tenor que no podía creer estaba saliendo de su garganta.

Snotlout parpadeó, sorprendido. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Para qué me necesitan, exactamente? Si algo he aprendido en este año, es que Berk puede funcionar perfectamente sin mí. Ustedes son los que merecen todo el crédito-"

"No, no, no ,no. ¡Ni lo pienses, Hiccup! Tú eres el verdadero Jefe."

"¡Soy el peor Jefe!"

"Por Thor, ¿estás oyendo, Eret?"

Eret estaba frotando su rostro con un sin numero de sentimientos viniendo de su expresión. "Hiccup. No somos Haddocks. Ésa es la diferencia. Eres el hijo de Stoick El Vasto. El legado es tuyo, y de nadie más."

- _No lo quiero_. Hiccup mordió su lengua. Se sintió como el peor traidor, el tan sólo pensarlo. El recuerdo de su padre merecía mejor cuidado y amor. Eret tenía razón. Snotlout tenía razón. Aun así…

Hiccup se dejó caer en su silla, exhausto. "Necesito… más tiempo. Sólo… denme más tiempo." Aunque fuera difícil, Hiccup se forzó a levantar su mirada. A suplicar por más migajas. "Por favor."

Snotlout eventualmente asintió, de repente vulnerable a una tristeza gemela a la suya. Fue la primera vez que Hiccup se percató de la previa acusación. - _No eres el único que los extraña._

Ligera culpa le comió por dentro.

Dos semanas más transcurrieron; todavía sin señal de Valka.

Y justo como Snotlout había temido, Berk comenzó a dar muestras de pánico al respecto.

Por supuesto, al principio, Gobber intentó lo mejor de sí por mantener a las masas apacibles. No obstante, Hiccup supo el momento exacto en el que el tiempo se había acabado. No había en donde seguir escondiéndose. Hiccup era un Horrendous Haddock, y su destino siempre había estado escrito en piedra, con dragones o sin ellos.

"Te siento." Hiccup se permitió una última despedida antes de salir a darle cara a su gente insatisfecha, hincado frente al arnés que le había pertenecido a Toothless. Mañana, lo quemaría, porque ocupaba liberarse. Liberarse de la misma forma en la que había liberado al Nightfury. "Muy dentro. Todo el tiempo."

En su pecho pudo jurar sentir plasma índiga brindarle calidez. ¿Una respuesta imaginaria? ¿Un eco lejano?

"Y me duele." No por millonésima vez, Hiccup deseó otra oportunidad. Sólo para poder hacerlo todo de manera distinta. Sólo para poder tener la ventaja de actuar a tiempo. "Lo siento por no haberla salvado, Toothless." Tal vez, al haber podido interponerse entre la Lightfury y la trampa de Grimmel, Toothless hubiera podido mantener su cordura y no convertirse en un verdadero demonio de venganza. Aunque hubiera significado perder a su amigo por razones más personales -y simples en naturaleza. Si la Lightfury hubiera seguido con vida, Hiccup sabía que cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido preferible a la masacre que había ocurrido ese maldito día. "Nunca te culpé por la muerte de mi padre, Toothless. Espero que algún día, te logres perdonar a ti mismo por lo que hiciste... ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez, ese día, podrás regresar a mi."

Sólo quedaba esperar.

Sólo quedaba hacer tratos con fantasmas, y seguir adelante.

 

 


End file.
